I Should Have Known
by LittleShiro And Jojo
Summary: I noticed it right away. It was hard to miss. Robbi couldn't stand Beck. AU: Girl!Robbie SlightlyNicer!Jade


I should have Known

AU warning

I noticed it right away. It was hard to miss. Robbie couldn't stand Beck. She often made snide comments to him (threw Rex) and never talk to him unless to do so. Beck instigated to conversations and even then she replied as vaguely as possible with the least amount of effort.

I think it might have something to do with Jade. When Beck and Jade broke up for that week and got back together the next I was shocked to see Beck obsessively trying to talk to Robbie and when Jade saw then talking she just walked away. I didn't get it! Robbie and Jade actually always got along really well. So it couldn't be her. Then later when Jade came over with the kite and was crying she said something interesting to me.

"He will be with her soon and forget all about me."

"Oh come on Jade he is not going to get together with Melissa!"

"I'm not talking about him and Melissa I'm talking about him and..." She stopped talking and then begged for my help some more. Jade and Beck got back together and Robbie stopped talking to Beck again. But was still friends with Jade.

I didn't start to understand just how much she hated Beck until we did the musical "Uptown, Downtown" she got the lead as the beautiful girl that the rich boy and the poor boy fought over. She deserved it too! Robbie was very pretty. Her long brown hair reached the smalls of her back and was very curly. I bet if she got her hair straightened it would go to her knees. She was very pale probably incapable of getting sun without burning her skin. She didn't need make-up and didn't wear it. And her glasses gave her an air of intelligence without being stupid looking.

She was arguing with Sikowits about the part.

"Tori would be much better. She is a better singer! And she is prettier!"

"Dose this have anything to do with Beck?" She got very quite.

"I'm just saying switching mine and Tori's parts would be a very good idea." Sikowits sighed and agreed.

I got the part and kept my mouth shut about it. Robbie had a really small part. The part that would have been mine. And she acted existed when she pretended to come later with all the other students just to have gotten a part.

I caught her and Beck get into a fight one day on the set. He found out she switched roles. It was late and we were the only three people still there. They didn't know I was there I guess.

"YOU REALLY HATE ME THAT MUCH!"

"Stop yelling at me Beck. I made the choice I made now forget it." She sounded angry but she was not yelling but she sounded like she was crying too. I heard her walk away. And I heard Beck crying too. I never expected that.

Subtle things registered slowly over time her snide comments like when we were stuck in the RV and we thought we were going to die I heard her whisper 'oh great just how I wanted to die. Stuck in a RV With Beck' ouch that was kind of mean.  
But for a really long time nothing particularly bad happened. But as far as I could tell all the malice and anger started with Robbie and Beck only got in on it when pushed.

Robbie starts dating this guy Rider Daniels. The guy was trouble anyone could see that but for some reason they really clicked. We were all shocked when Robbie dumped him after the full moon jam. She said he was too clingy and was always trying to spend time with her and had no personal space. He followed her around for weeks after that. She kept telling him to get lost but he wouldn't. Surprisingly Beck was the one who resolved it. He punched Rider when he fallowed Robbie to our lunch table.

"Look she dumped you! Get over it!" He ran away.

"Thank you Beck." Robbie said. That was the only time I ever heard a kind word come out of her mouth directed at him. From then on the snide comments stopped but other than that the attitude was still the same.

Oh yeah and Rider never bothered her again.

When Robbie was in the hospital Beck texted me every 20 minutes asking if she was alright. How her condition was. And all kinds of questions about her condition. He was in Canada and couldn't be there. I don't get it. Beck clearly cares about Robbie and Robbie hates Beck. I get the feeling that something happened before I met them and they use to be really good friends.

Beck is Robbie's secret Santa at Christmas. No one was suppose to know but that is was happened. Beck browed my phone. I didn't know what for but I read over his shoulder and he was texting Robbie asking to meet her at the park pretending to be me. He deleted the message and said thank you and started to walk away but I asked him.

"Beck why did you pretend to be to get Robbie to met you at the park?"

"Because she wouldn't have met up with me if she knew it was me." And with that he walked away. I felt bad for fallowing him but I did and I was shocked. I didn't know if I should call Jade or something because this felt a bit... Well cheaty but not really cheating. He was holding Robbie's hands, leaning in and, whispering things in her ear. It looked too intimate. Then he turned around and got a scarf out of his backpack. He rapped it around her neck and then said something. It made her cry and she ran away with her stuff as she started crying. I walked away too and back to my house.

Jade and Beck broke up. This time is was permanent. They started fighting more and more until we all couldn't stand being around them  
when they were with each other so we didn't invite them to a poker game that we had. They found out anyways and showed up. And they got in to a huge fight and they ended. He just stood there. He didn't go after her. He almost did but then he turned around and sat next to Robbie.

"Beck..." Robbie started and he turned his head and said to deal him in. That was it. No more Beck and Jade.

Robbie and Beck start spending time together and stuff. Jade texts me and says she called Robbie to help her with something and said that Beck came with her. Things are still awkward between Jade and Beck but it's getting better.

I found out that Beck since breaking up with Jade now drives Robbie to school every day. They talk and talk and talk. I just sat there. They had a lot in common. I never realized before. Probably because this is the most they have ever talked. She wears the scarf he got her for Christmas every day since they started hanging out aka when he broke up with Jade. Could it honestly be that there was something there between them all this time long before I was even friends with them? Finally I got sick of waiting and just asked.

"Andre; Cat..."

"Yes Tori?" Andre replied

"What the hell is going on with the whole Beck, Jade, and Robbie? I have been wondering since I met them!" They both gave me a look of understanding.

"We don't know Tori." Cat says

"Yeah we have asked all of them each but neither of them will say." Andre replied.

"Best to just let it go and ignore it." Cat says

Frustrating is the word for this! Just flat out frustrating!

I got chosen to perform the opening at the Platinum Music Awards and a whole bunch of crap went down and somewhere in the process Jade got my spot. I went to congratulate her and she surprised me. Not only did I get my answer but I also gained a new friend.

"I can't do this... It's not me." Jade said in a melancholy tone

"But it's your chance."

"Yeah but it was your chance first and I can't steal the happiness of two friends in one life time. It's not fair."

"What do you mean by two friends?" She frowned and sat down on a bench then patted the seat indicating she wanted me to sit next to her.

"He loves her..."

"What?"

"Beck loves Robbie... He always did." I looked at her and she smiled at my expression and continued "All three of us grew up together. Robbie is my best friend. What I did was wrong. She had a thing for him as far back as crushes go. She would always talk about Beck and her and they were always together. But Robbie was too shy to tell him and Beck thought she didn't like him... So he started flirting with me. And then he asked me out and even though I knew how She felt I said yes... She didn't talk to either of us for a long time. Beck didn't understand but I did. After a while she forgave me but she never forgave Beck... Beck found out how Robbie felt and I'm pretty sure the only reason he didn't dump me the moment he found out is because he knew it would break my heart... But he loves her and he always did... That never changed even though he stayed with me I knew who he really wanted to be with. I just want to make things right...by them and by you" She stopped there. She was chocked up so bad and I sat there holding her. Consoling her.

Something has to be done.

They stopped talking to each other again because Beck asked a girl to "The Full Moon Jam" I thought me and Jade were making progress towards getting them back together but every time we make a step forward Beck makes a step back.

He does not look happy with this girl at the Jam and He gets up to go get something to drink that is when I and Jade make are attack.

"You don't look happy." Jade comments

"She agrees with everything I say it's so boring..." Beck states

"Then why aren't you here with Robbie?" I asked him. He looked shocked then kind of sad.

"She never felt that way for me!"

"Are you blind?" Jade whisper yelled "she is in love with you! She has been head over heels for you the last 10 years! All she uses to talk about was you! Now the very mention on your name brings pain to her eyes! That's why she ignores you because it hurts her! She's shy! She wanted you to make the first move because she didn't have the guts to do it herself!" Jade then walked away and Beck was starring off into space.

"Dose she really feel that way about me?" I didn't need to think that over.

"Yes" and with that they announced that Robbie was about to perform a cover of disgusting by Ke$ah

My heart goes at the speed of light  
But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I really want to stay,  
But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.

Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
And it makes me scared, that I haven't left.  
But in still right here, more or or or less.

Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings up.  
What did you slip into my drink? Baby.

It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Oh, it's disgusting  
Oh, it's disgusting  
Look at what you do to me.  
Oh, look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.  
Disgusting.

Everyone clapped and congratulated her but Beck climbed onto the stage towards her.

"If I had known..."

"I thought you did."

He walked towards her and took her face into his hands and kissed her. The crowd erupted into cheers.

"How does this make you feel Jade?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?

"Yeah I'm pretty over Beck."

They can't keep their hands off of each other for the next month or so. They made out all the time. They were always whispering things in each other's ears and they went to their first dance as a couple. Robbie was so happy with Beck; Beck was happy too! Robbie walked up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done Tori. I could never thank you enough."

" I'm just glad to see that you and Beck are so happy."

"You have no idea." She giggled into my ear.

"I can imagine." With that we laughed and walked arm and arm to the asphalt cafe where are friends were waiting for us.

Ok thats it! May make more in the future if it is well liked!


End file.
